1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-adjusting printed circuit board support for use at a printed circuit board screen printing station. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-adjusting printed circuit board support for use at a screen printer station in a printed circuit board assembly line.
2. Description of Related Art
A common step used during the assembly of active and passive devices onto a printed circuit board is a screen printer station. Typically at this station the circuit is already on the printed circuit board and solder is squeegeed through a screen or template onto the circuit in preparation for subsequent stations where active and passive components are placed on the board. In addition, a screen printer may be used as well to place the circuit pattern on the printed circuit board. Prior art tooling or supports used for holding the printed circuit board in the screen printer station are generally designed for the narrowest printed circuit board, thus leaving large areas of larger printed circuit boards unsupported. Other known support devices require the use of multiple fixed supports which are each designed for a specific width of the various sized printed circuit boards to be assembled.